


Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

by blakecoffeeandcigarettes



Series: You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fake Pregnancy, Impregnation Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, No mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Feel how you filled me up?"</p>
<p>Ashton's hips stuttered at the question but Luke soldiered on.</p>
<p>"Got me good and pregnant, yeah?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

**Author's Note:**

> It has been way too long! This was mostly finished (more than my other WIPs) when I left America (land of endless wifi) to study abroad, so now that I'm back, I figured it was time to get back in the swing of things! More kink exploration with Ladhton!

"Ash?"

 

Ashton looked up from his phone where he had been scrolling through his Twitter feed and frowned at the the way Luke was nervously tugging at his lip ring with his teeth. The younger boy's eyes were locked on the floor, and his lithe fingers were busy with the hem of the baggy hoodie he was currently wearing. After taking a moment to appreciate that the hoodie Luke was wearing was actually HIS, Ashton patted the empty spot on the bed next to him as a silent invitation for the the younger boy.

 

The younger boy simply shook his head and shuffled his weight from side to side and it was then that Ashton realized, not only was Luke nervous, he was also uncomfortable. Ashton knew better than to question the younger boy before he was ready though. Luke would voice what was wrong as soon as he found the words, any pestering before then would just result in him growing even more nervous.

 

 

Ashton watched, intrigued, as Luke stepped out of his shoes and socks, eyes never leaving the floor and hands never straying from the hem of the hoody. After a short pause, the older boy's curiosity was peaked as Luke began to tug the zipper of the jacket down, hands flying down to tug at the hem of his baggy t-shirt after shrugging out of Ashton's hoody. Unsure of what was going on, Ashton locked his phone and set it on the nightstand in order to give Luke his undivided attention. Without taking his eyes off of the floor, Luke began to speak slowly.

 

 

"I know you've been trying to get me knocked up for a while now, a-"

 

 

"Luke," Ashton finally interrupted. "I told you, if it makes you uncomfortable, I don't want to keep-"

 

"Let me finish," Luke demanded frustratedly, finally lifting his gaze to meet Ashton's, slight irritation in his face.

 

The older boy could only sit back and smile at the younger boy's demanding tone.

 

"Know we've been trying, and I thought it was time I finally told you that we don't have to try anymore," Luke finished with a whisper.

 

"What?" Ashton cocked his head to the side, voice laden with confusion, unsure of what the younger boy was trying to get at.

 

With a sigh, Luke removed his baggy t-shirt and Ashton's hand flew to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his surprised, sharp intake of breath. His other hand made an aborted, unconscious reach towards the younger boy, falling heavily onto the bed as his limbs suddenly lost all coordination. Luke stood before him shyly, his belly distended and taut. Jeans digging into the bulging skin aggressively, too tight to accommodate the obscene growth that had occurred since sometime after he left for lunch with Calum. The younger boy looked as if he was 16 weeks pregnant and Ashton had suddenly lost all cognitive function that didn't involve his dick and staring hungrily at Luke.

 

Luke waddled awkwardly over to the side of the bed that Ashton was currently taking up, one hand placed under his protruding belly as if to support it. With a pained groan, the younger boy heaved himself up on the bed next to the drummer before shuffling along the duvet in his knees so that he could straddle the older boy's lap. Ashton whimpered behind the hand that he had failed to remove from his face as he watched his boyfriends round belly sway side to side with the younger boy's movements. Once Luke was settled properly in the older boy's lap, he sighed in relief before grabbing Ashton's large hand and placing it low on his belly, holding it in place right beneath the swell of it.

 

"If you move your hands around a little bit, he might give you a kick," Luke whispered, almost inaudible.

 

"Lucas," Ashton whimpered brokenly from behind his hand.

 

"'S 'kay," the younger boy reassured him quietly.

 

Luke pulled Ashton's hand from his mouth, moving it to the top of his belly. Using his grip on the older boy's hands, Luke moved Ashton's calloused palms in slow, soothing circles, resting his forehead against the drummer's as they watched their hands move together across the younger boy's stomach. When he felt like the older boy was ready, Luke dropped his own hands and allowed Ashton to stroke at his taut belly to.

 

"Mmm..." Luke hummed thoughtfully. "Think you put him to sleep, already behaves better for his Daddy. Been ki-"

 

With a deep, guttural moan, Ashton pulled the younger boy's face to his aggressively, biting and sucking at Luke's lips like a man starved. Luke whined, tugging at the older boy's curls fiercely in encouragement. Ashton removed one of his hands from Luke's face and ran it down Luke's back, making sure to drag his nails a bit before grabbing a handful of the younger boy's ass and pulling him tight against his body to feel the hard press of Luke's round stomach. When it wasn't enough, Ashton grunted before flipping the younger boy roughly onto his back, laying down on top of him to feel every inch of his distended stomach against his own abs. Luke grunted in pain at the intense pressure of having Ashton put all of his weight on his overly full belly.

 

"Ca-careful! Don' wanna hurt the baby," he warned in a whisper.

 

"Ye-yeah," Ashton nodded in agreement, eyes almost entirely unfocused. Knowing he wouldn't be getting much coherency from the older boy from that point on, he decided to help Ashton and try to talk him through it.

 

"Let's get your shirt off," Luke suggested as he pulled Ashton's t-shirt up his back. The older boy pulled his shirt over his head and off of his body desperately before pushing at his jeans wildly.

 

"Slow down, slow down," the younger boy soothed before undoing the button and zipper of Ashton's jeans, pushing them alongside his boxer briefs down, exposing the older boy's angry, red cock, stopping as he got to just underneath the swell of the drummer's ass before putting a hand on Ashton's lower back and guiding his hips back down.

 

Luke pulled Ashton's hips until they were nestled snugly just underneath the curve of his swollen belly. Once he felt the weight and heat of the older boy's leaking dick against him, Luke began pushing against Ashton's back, encouraging him to thrust softly against his tummy.

 

"That's it," Luke encouraged, "Do you feel that?"

 

Ashton squeezed his eyes shut with the effort of keeping his thrusts steady, breath ragged as he struggled not to rut wildly against the younger boy's distended stomach. His biceps bulged, tense at the restraint of rubbing against Luke's full, hard stomach slowly. The older boy grounded his teeth as he panted through his nose, not knowing how much longer he could keep up his controlled grinds.

 

"Feel how you filled me up?"

 

Ashton's hips stuttered at the question but Luke soldiered on.

 

"Got me good and pregnant, yeah?"

 

As Luke finally uttered the magic word, the drummer gave an animalistic grunt, thrusting against the younger boy's large tummy harshly resulting in a pained gasp from the boy beneath him. Luke pushed against Ashton's chest before rolling onto his side, sighing in relief as some of the pressure in his stomach was relieved. The older boy whined frantically in protest but Luke was quick to shush him.

 

"Read somewhere that we have to have sex like this so that we don't hurt the baby," Luke explained cheekily.

 

Ashton moaned as he shoved his pants down before kicking them off the rest of the way. He quickly spooned up behind Luke unbuttoning the younger boy's now obscenely tight skinny jeans, groaning at the angry red indentations they left behind on his hips and lower belly as he pulled them down and off. Taking a moment, the older boy stroked appreciatively at the aggressive marks the younger boy's jeans had cut into his skin.

 

"Filled you up good didn't I?" Ashton whispered reverently to himself causing Luke to whine at the raw want in the older boy's voice.

 

"Yeah," the drummer nodded to himself. "Bout to fill you up even more," he mumbled rhetorically as he reached behind himself for the lube on the nightstand.

 

As he uncapped the bottle and lubed himself up, Ashton made sure to never let his eyes leave Luke's stomach for fear that it might disappear before he could get his fill. As he pushed some lube into Luke's hole with his thumb, he silently acknowledged that he could probably never get enough of the sight. Just as he pushed the head of his dick past the rim of the younger boy's hole, Ashton paused as an afterthought, ignoring Luke's protests, to shove a pillow under the the younger boy's stomach, preening at the satisfied hum the younger boy released.

 

"Don' wanna hurt the baby, right?" He questioned teasingly before shoving in roughly.

 

Luke cried out, back bowing at the suddenly overwhelming fullness. Ashton placed a hand low on the younger boy's distended stomach to make up for whatever support the pillow might possibly not be providing. Despite having pushed into Luke so harshly, the older boy started off with slow, easy grinds. As he continued to push in and out lazily, focused almost entirely on where his hand rested on the swell of Luke’s stomach, Ashton unconsciously began shifting the angle of his thrusts as well.

 

When the younger boy croaked out a broken whine, Ashton began to pick up his pace considerably, aiming for the spot he had just hit. In no time, the older boy started panting erratically, the way his thrusts caused his hand to rub against Luke’s distended stomach, overwhelming him quickly. At the tail end of every desperate gasp for air that Ashton made, he couldn’t help but to moan uninhibitedly as well. He couldn’t even begin to process how amazing it was to feel his hand curved over the younger boy’s bump.

 

“F-fuh-fuckin- gonna g-get your fuckin’ leg-gs in the air when I’m d-done,” Ashton stuttered out.

 

“Already g-got me preg-nant!” Luke cried out, gripping the older boy’s forearm tight to anchor himself.

 

“P-practice f’ nex’ time,” the older boy slurred.

 

The younger boy whined, his muscles going tight at the thought of Ashton fucking him this animalistically sometime in the future. The tight stretch of his stomach had been extremely uncomfortable at first but now that the older boy had really gotten into it, Luke could do nothing but just hang on for the ride.

 

“So round and b-beautiful!” Ashton exclaimed, his voice gravelly.

 

Luke whimpered and nodded, signalling for the older boy to continue.

 

“Practically glowing,” he groaned out, hooking his chin over the younger boy’s shoulder and resting his forehead against Luke’s cheek to stare at the swell of the blue eyed boy’s stomach uninterrupted.

 

“Gonna be a Daddy f-for real now,” Luke whispered through clenched teeth due to the assault he was receiving on his prostate.

 

The noise Ashton made could only be described as a roar before he started shoving into the younger boy wildly. Luke whined on every exhale, unable to get enough breath to continue talking with the older boy’s new, rapid pace.

 

"-- did this," Ashton grunted, rutting unrestrainedly into Luke. "I did this!"

 

Ashton's groans were deep, Luke could feel the vibrations of the older boy's broken voice in his core. Feeling unraveled by Ashton's desperation, Luke turned his neck to kiss the older boy in an attempt to quiet the embarrassing, sharp cries being ripped from his throat on every exhale. The older boy was too gone to fully reciprocate though, eye's glued on Luke's gravid belly, the younger boy's attempt at kiss ended in them breathing wet, hot air between one another, open mouths mindlessly pushing against one another's.

 

"Fuck-in filled you up--so good! P-put a baby in yah!"

 

Ashton was overly sensitive due to the euphoria brought on by the situation, the intermittent clenching of Luke around him verged on painful. He had to clench his eyes shut, stop staring at Luke's taught belly or else he'd shoot off too soon and despite the pain from the overwhelming pleasure, the older boy wanted this to continue for forever. So devastated by the electricity coursing through his body, Ashton's grunts had turned into near hyperventilation, punctuated by open mouthed whines.

 

"May-- may-- a baby-- we made-- baby," Luke slurred as he placed a hand over the one Ashton had wrapped around his belly. The older boy moaned as his clenched eyes flew open to look at their intertwined hands over the younger boy's belly.

 

"Knocked you up so good," he whispered into Luke's shoulder, voice strangled.

 

"Gonna ha-have TWINS!" Luke screamed th last word.

 

Ashton choked as his vision darkened at the edges, fingers and toes going numb as his pleasure crested unexpectedly, with no build up. As his hips jerked slow and strong into the younger boy as if they were detached from his body, Ashton could only focus on the feeling of his thrusts getting wetter as his come filled Luke mercilessly. Sinking into the bed, still buried deep inside the younger boy, Ashton panted against the back of Luke's neck, flexing his fingers in attempt to regain feeling in them. As he wiggled his fingers, he felt something sticky coating the back of his hand. He then realized that Luke's shrieking had been caused by the younger boy's orgasm.

 

"Wa--st good?" Ashton pressed kisses to the back of Luke's broad shoulders, trying to soothe the younger boy's frantic breathing.

 

"'s 'mazin'," Luke sighed leisurely. "'gain?"

 

"Course darling," Ashton grinned, pulling Luke even tighter to his chest, mindful of his distended belly. "Anything you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I take prompts(: It might take a bit because I've got a few WIPs, but I will definitely try to get to it quickly(:


End file.
